Playing With Fire
by Emerald S. Sparrow
Summary: The promised sequel to "Down In the Underground, You'll Find Someone True." Persephone picks the Narcissus - finally - and Hades comes to her, achieving his revenge on Demeter.


Author's Notes: _The promised sequel to _Down In the Underground, You'll Find Someone True _(if you haven't read that, you might want to go do that before reading this… there are some details from that mentioned here)! Thank you for all the warm reviews on my Persephone/Hades stories… it means a lot! I have quite a few more shorts planned for them, so be on the look-out! And enjoy this._

_Thank you to my wonderful, talented, lovely Beta, __**Slytherin-Me**__!_

_H~P~H~P_

It was such a fine day… Except for the fact that she had been away from Hades for three months now. Summer had just arrived but the lushness of the land remained, for Persephone and Demeter had worked hard to insure such.

She was unsure why she had chosen not to pick the Narcissus yet. They had been the first to peek out from the ground, as if they were eager to see her. And each time she visited her favorite pool, they were there, swaying gently in the breeze, coaxing her forward. She'd planted them there for a reason, trusting that her mother would not intrude on Persephone's favorite space, just as Persephone never intruded on Demeter's area of peaceful relaxation unless called.

Glancing over at them now, she wondered if Hades really would come for her, like he'd promised he would if she picked the Narcissus. She didn't doubt his love but she was well aware of how much he hated dealing with the other gods, which he would surely have to do if he started trouble with Demeter.

Ignoring the gorgeous flowers for the time being, she shrugged out of her sunshine-colored gown, letting the silky material fall to her feet. After securing her long, dark russet ringlets to her head, she climbed into the welcoming pool of water, gasping as the refreshing coolness embraced her. It was a perfect day for spending time in her pool; the sun was high, her nymphs were attending to her mother, and she was free to have naughty imaginings about her husband.

At that thought, she narrowed her eyes and focused on the Narcissus. What if he was watching her? She'd told him of her plan, and technically the Narcissus did belong to him… What if his eyes were on her at this very moment and he was waiting with baited breath for her to pick the flower?

It was an inspiring fantasy, and one she laughed carnally at before sinking down into her pool up to her dainty shoulders. She would pretend he was watching, and give him a show he wouldn't soon forget.

She stood so that the water came to the top of her torso, allowing the sun to caress her breasts. She cupped a handful of the cool water, and brought it to her collarbone to release it, the trickles running down between her breasts and causing her nipples to harden. She hummed with pleasure, laughing inwardly at her daring, hoping to all Olympus that Hades was indeed watching her, hoping she'd made him painfully hard.

After scooping more water onto her body a few more times, she stepped gracefully from the pool, and stretched out on the grassy bank, her head turning so that she could gaze at the Narcissus flowers. They were bent so far over with the help of the wind that they appeared to be straining toward her, and she smiled wickedly at them, reaching out to fondle one of the flower's stems.

"Oh, how you remind me of my husband," she cooed, her finger dancing along a petal. She realized she had grown wet thinking he might be watching her, thinking of the way she toyed with him. An unrelenting ache grew in her stomach and spread throughout her whole body, making her breasts tingle and her womanhood throb.

Almost involuntarily, she slid her hand down and over her tummy, her fingertips coming to rest at the curls shielding her heat. It felt so good, and she never had time to experience pleasure here, not with the nymphs or her mother constantly at her side. She thought of Hades and the way he touched her, stroked her; the way he lovingly kissed every inch of her body. She was overwhelmed with need, tired of her celibacy, and consumed with delicious thoughts of her sexy husband.

A moan escaped her as her index finger slipped between her nether lips and found the aching bud therein. She was lost then, completely lost as she pleasured herself, rubbing her clit with such fervor that she cried out her husband's name, and reached out to curl her hands in the grass as if trying to steady herself.

Except her fingers curled not around the grass, but around the Narcissus flowers. Unknowingly, as she writhed around from the exquisite pleasure, she plucked them from the ground, even as she repeated her husband's name over and over.

The ground shook, the earth rolled. Persephone's eyes snapped open just in time to see her husband emerge from beneath the terrain, his powerful horses snorting mightily as they hoisted Hades' chariot up and onto the grassy bank. She couldn't help but hold her breath; it was an incredible sight, and one she had been looking forward to.

She trembled on the grass, suddenly very aware she was naked and spread out before him. Hades looked determined, almost angry, but her eyes slipped down over his leather clad form and spotted the blatant desire he had for her. She glanced back up quickly, her wintergreen eyes meeting his chocolate ones which were darkening with increasing need.

Clearing her throat, she announced, "I wish you would've worn the black cape, Husband. It is so much more menacing for this role-play."

"Role-play? This is no role-play, Wife. I'm going to take you right here beside your favorite pool, on your mother's sacred ground." He threw off the offending blood-red cloak, and murmured a command to calm his stallions that seemed to be equally as eager to see Persephone.

Persephone started to rise to greet them, for she so did love to show Hades how much influence she had over his beasts, but he was on her in less than a second, his hands grasping her ankles.

"Don't move," he ordered, tugging her closer to him as he crouched between her legs. "You've been playing with fire, Persephone. I thought I'd burst when you called my name as you were touching yourself." He released her ankles to peel off his gloves.

Feeling reckless, heady that he'd come for her, she sprang up and started running from him around the bank of the pool, her laughter tinkling.

Hades growled and took flight, rushing after her with steely determination even as his cock throbbed in protest. She was quick, graceful as she made a lap around the pool, but Hades was faster, and he was on her halfway into her second lap. He issued a dark, triumphant laugh as he caught her around the waist, tumbling them to the ground. Persephone shrieked with delight, savoring the hard press of his body behind her as he pinned her on the grass. Her joyous laughter soon turned into a breathless moan as he thrust the hard length of his arousal against her bottom.

"Hades!" she gasped, moving back against him insistently while trying to balance herself on her hands and knees.

A dark rumble of laughter was his only response as his hands glided leisurely over her naked bottom. He drew back his hand and slapped her round derrière, enjoying the way she jumped and squeaked.

"You're such a tease," she whispered, coming to her knees and looking back at him over her shoulder. Her full lips were pouty, tempting; it amused him that even after all this time she didn't understand how her innocence turned him on.

"You're the one that took off running, my sweet." He snatched her back against him, his hard armor pressed against her back, a vast contrast between the cold steel and her flushed, warm skin. His lips grazed the nape of her neck while his hands palmed her breasts, his thumbs feathering over her nipples. "You took your time summoning me." His voice was a gentle caress, and yet she could feel his displeasure. The paradox made her shiver and arch against him.

"Are you going to punish me, then?" she whispered, once again turning her head so that she could meet his gaze. Her breath caught in her throat at the look in his dark eyes, the look she'd been missing for three months.

"Most severely," he assured her, before taking her mouth in a brutal kiss. One of his hands left her breast so that he could hold her chin and achieve the angle he wished; his other hand trailed down the soft skin of her belly to rest on her mound, his fingers just barely skimming her tight curls. "Did you imagine it was my fingers, bringing you pleasure before?" His head dipped so that he could nip the spot where her shoulder met her neck even as his index finger teased between her nether lips.

"Hades." She tried to sound stern, but her voice came out husky, and she couldn't resist wriggling closer to his massive erection.

"Answer me," he demanded, biting down on her earlobe, then laving it with sure strokes of his tongue when she cried out.

"Of course I imagined it was you," she managed to assure him through the hoarseness of her voice. "Please, Husband," she begged, moving back against him again. She reached back blindly in an attempt to find the laces to his trousers.

"Use your powers," he encouraged her in a silky whisper against her ear, even as he stroked two fingers into her tight channel, his thumb rubbing insistent circles on her clit. "Use your powers to get your straining husband out of his clothes."

Persephone moaned helplessly. She placed both hands on the ground to steady herself, her fingers curling into the grass in frustration. Though he did his best to distract her, Persephone summoned all of her power that Hades had helped her develop over the years, and removed Hades' clothes with a thought. She gasped as she felt his hardened flesh press against her wiggling bottom, felt his naked forearms wrap tightly around her waist.

"Very good," he praised, his lips brushing against her ear, causing her to shiver. His hands smoothed over her silky skin, kneading her derrière. "Are you ready for me, Wife?" He guided his swollen cock to her entrance, felt her welcoming heat, and groaned. He surged into her tight depths as he grasped her generous hips, growling deep in his throat at the incredible sensation she never failed to bring him.

Persephone's head dropped forward, and a low moan escaped her as Hades rocked into her. Steadying herself on one hand, she reached back to grab one of his hands to bring it to her breast, encouraging him to squeeze the ultra-sensitive mound of flesh. She heard him laugh low in his throat, could barely catch her breath as both his hands moved up her tiny waist to cup her breasts. He continued his slow pump into her body as his thumb and forefinger rolled her taut nipples, plucked them relentlessly.

A strange awareness washed over Hades then, the sort that came when one of his siblings was in close proximity. Because of their banding together to take Olympus from their tyrant of a father, each could sense the others when they came near. This new awareness could only mean one thing: Demeter was almost upon them. Hades wanted to beat his chest in triumph, but instead, he grabbed the nape of Persephone's neck with one hand while his other went to her waist; he began thrusting into her deeper, faster, fire consuming him as she panted and whimpered his name. Driven by some crazed, animalistic baseness, he stroked fiercely at Persephone's clit as he pounded into her tight sheath, roaring as his release overwhelmed him. He began laughing victoriously as Persephone's climax ripped through her, and her cry mingled with a sudden outrageous scream from up the hill.

Persephone turned her head slowly to look back at him, her long eyelashes sweeping down coyly. "I do enjoy your roughness, Husband," she informed him in a pleased purr. Hades figured she hadn't realized the presence of her mother yet, and he was struck with pride at how well he could distract her. She was, in fact, distracting him from even caring about Demeter's appearance, with her swollen lips and satisfied smile.

When she tried to move away from him, however, his grip on her hips tightened. She frowned. "What are you doing?" Suspicion filled her voice, and that is when she recognized the presence of her mother. She glanced up to the hill, and a fine blush stole over her face, neck, and chest.

Hades wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up into a kneeling position, slowly easing her off him but keeping her back firm to his chest. He buried his nose in her hair, but his eyes stayed trained on her mother. Demeter was more furious than he'd ever seen her; it pleased him immensely.

"Hades! You intended this, didn't you?" She shoved his hands away from her and stood, standing slightly in front of him so that her mother wouldn't have a clear target. She screwed her eyes shut and clothed herself, then took a deep breath and moved toward Demeter.

Her mother was glaring at the Narcissus flowers. Persephone identified when it became clear to Demeter that her daughter had had something to do with Hades being there, for she turned murderous eyes on Persephone.

"He is not allowed here!" she bellowed, pointing a shaking finger at Hades. Wisps of electric energy crackled in the air around the earth goddess as she glowered at the couple.

Hades was itching for a fight with the old bat. He clothed himself in the easy way of the gods, his black armor settling impressively over his powerfully-built body. He dragged his resisting wife behind him, and crossed his arms over his chest. "If you continue to attempt your petty schemes on me and my wife, I will go wherever I damn please." Before she could respond, he took a threatening step forward. "Deny your involvement in the incidents of Adonis and Minthe, and the next time I take her will be on the altar of your temple," he menaced with a vicious gleam in his eyes. His horses gave a great snort from the other side of the pool, as if encouraging his violent feelings.

"Stop!" Persephone shouted, her hands curling around his forearm. She gazed up at him with tears in her eyes, valiantly endeavoring to stop the trembling of her lower lip. "Hades, please. She's my mother!"

"And you are my wife!" he barked, but immediately felt contrite when she jumped back from him. He reached out to caress her long, auburn curls, his voice lowering as he continued, "I won't lose you because of her plotting."

Before Persephone could reply, Demeter stepped toward them again, her voice somewhat calmer as she declared, "Obey the rules of her time on earth and I'll cease my efforts." She had a slightly puzzled expression on her face as she watched the way Hades caressed her daughter lovingly.

"I obeyed the rules up until your meddling threatened our marriage," he snarled at her, but as Persephone entwined her fingers with his, he quieted.

"Leave now and wait for her return, just as I wait for her at the beginning of Spring. If I cannot see her for six months, nor can you." Demeter's chin went up, indicating her mind was made up.

Hades glared at her hotly a few moments more, then ground out, "Agreed." He wrapped his hand around the nape of his wife's neck and claimed her lips in a bruising kiss, somewhat mollified when she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back just as fiercely. Steeling himself, he pulled away from her and stalked toward his chariot, roaring a command to his horses. The ground opened up, and he returned to his dark world.

When Demeter took a breath to speak, Persephone held up a hand. Tears were falling down her sun-kissed face, her arm wrapped tightly around her middle. "Later, Mother. Please."

Demeter sighed heavily and turned away. "Fine," she murmured, "But we will have a discussion. Come to my temple when you are ready." With that, she disappeared, leaving Persephone alone on the bank of her favorite pool. She knelt beside the clear water, wanting nothing more than her husband's arms around her once more. Her head came up slowly, and she gazed next to her at the crumpled, but still beautiful Narcissus flowers. Biting her lower lip, she reached out to caress them, stroking the petals as lovingly as she had ever stroked her husband.

Eyes narrowing, and after a brief glance around her, she picked the flower from the ground, clutching it tightly in her small fist, her breath held in anticipation.

But the ground did not open up. Hades did not come. She hung her head in pain, inwardly cursing the damnable situation she was in.

Persephone felt a disturbance in the air behind her. Suddenly, cold armor pressed against her back, and strong arms enfolded her. She jerked around and met Hades' deep chocolate eyes, always so full of love.

"I told you I would come if you picked it," he murmured, bending his head to press a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"This was foolish of me," she whispered, still holding onto the flower tightly. "If she finds you here again, she'll explode. Zeus will become involved. We risk too much," she concluded, her wintergreen eyes filled with sadness.

"I would risk anything for you, Persephone. My kingdom, my power, my very existence." He cupped her face in his big hands and bestowed her with a rare smile. "Now undress, so that we may enjoy your favorite pool together."


End file.
